The present invention relates to a heat dispensing device for removing heat generated by an electronic part such as a CPU of a computer and the device has inclined surfaces on which fins or plates are connected so that the air stream bounces inclinedly and outward when striking the surfaces and does not reduce the wind pressure.
A conventional heat dispensing device for an electronic part is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, and generally includes a base 40 which is fixed on a board (not shown) and a groove 41 is defined in a top surface of the base 40 so that the base 40 can be fixed to the board by a clamping member 15. A plurality of heat dispensing fins or plates 42 are connected to the horizontal surfaces 43 of the base 40 and a fan 50 is located above the heat dispensing fins or plates 42. The fan 50 blows air into the gaps between the plates 42 so as to remove the heat generated by the electronic part. The air streams strike the horizontal surfaces 43 perpendicularly and then bounce upward to hit with the following air streams coming into the gaps between the plates 42. This generates turbulence flow and reduces the wind pressure which is the main character to remove the heat out from the gaps.
The present invention intends to provide a heat dispensing device that has inclined surfaces so as to guide the air streams to bounce outward and inclinedly to increase the efficiency of heat dispensing.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a heat dispensing device which comprises a base having two inclined top surfaces which slope outward from a central protruding ridge and a plurality of heat dispensing plates extend from the inclined top surface with gaps defined between the heat dispensing plates. A fan is located above heat dispensing plates.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a heat dispensing device that has inclined top surfaces on the base so as to guide the air streams outward and not to reduce the wind pressure onto the base.